steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Maxakii/Crossover /feat OC IlyAnimatronka, Naduno, RobsonW, Lemon, MarySP, MrocznyK
Cześć! Z tej strony Pastelowa! Co tam u was kochani? Dzisiaj było u mnie całkiem przyjemnie stąd ten odcinek… zaraz co to jest? (mowa o wyrwie ściągającej szafirki) AAAAAA! POMOCY!!!!!!! W tej chwili Pastelowa szafir używa fitokinezy, by wyrwa jej nie ściągnęła, lecz rośliny zostają zdezintegrowane a Pastelowa ląduje w Nicości. Czekaj, co się właśnie stało? Gdzie jestem, czemu nic nie widzę? Tyle pytań i brak odpowiedzi… Zaraz, Czarna? Co ona tu robi? Pastelowa : Czarna tutaj! * Używa fitokinezy, by jej klejnot zaświecił * Czarna : Pastelowa? A co ty tutaj robisz? Pastelowa: Mam takie samo pytanie do Ciebie… Zapala się światło a oczom Czarnej i Pastelowej Szafir ukazują się inne szafiry (Kolejno: Niezapominajkowa Szafir , Rozelitowa Szafir , Blada Szafir, Miodowa Szafir, Gwiezdna Szafir, Bob – syn pewnej szafir i Kwaśnej Śmietany oraz ostatnia, majestatyczna Różowa Szafir). Czarna: Co te wszystkie szafiry tu robią? Zaraz, zaraz, my wszyscy jesteśmy szafirami! Pastelowa: Szafiry! Wiecie co my tu robimy? Rozelitowa: Przewiduję, że nikt nie wie o co tutaj chodzi… Nagle zza wiszącej na złotym, zdobionym karniszu, bordowej, misternie dekorowanej srebrzystą, jak księżyc nocą, nicią wyłoniła się tajemnicza, zakapturzona postać… Zakapturzona nieznajoma: Witajcie Panie… pewnie zastanawiacie się co was do mnie sprowadza… * zdejmuje kaptur * Bob: Czarna… Różowa Szafir: Diament… Czarna Diament: Znajdujecie się w Nicości, jest to mój ukryty pokój na Homeworld… Chcę was ochronić… ze swoich źródeł wiem, że panuje atak na Szafiry… jesteście jedyni, którzy przetrwali… musicie się ukryć, oni, one… roztrzaskują szafiry, nieważne czy te lojalne, czy może z Rebelii, proszę was o jedno… NIE DAJCIE SIĘ ZŁAPAĆ! * Czarna Diament chowa się za kotarę i otwiera portale powrotne * Czarna Szafir: Coś mi tu śmierdzi… Blada: Mi także, może użyjemy naszych wizji aby sprawdzić po co ona nas tu sprowadziła? Miodowa: Myślę, że to genialna idea. * Używają wizji * Pastelowa: Widzę zagładę… to ona! Czarna Diament… ona chce się uwolnić i dokonać zemsty. Gwiezdna: Ja widzę Wielką Diamentową Radę… one ją wskrzeszają… Wskrzeszają Różową Diament… Różowa: Moja wizja przedstawia wielki meteoryt… który uderzy w Homeworld i doszczętnie go zniszczy, razem z całą cywilizacją klejnotów Bob: W mojej wizji pojawia się nowa rasa… ona nas zniszczy, ma zły wpływ na klejnoty, a ich dotyk będzie roztrzaskiwać klejnot… Blada: Me oko widzi wojnę, Wielką Wojnę Klejnotów, mnóstwo klejnotów zostanie rozbitych… w czym my… Czarna: Bredzicie… Diamenty zostaną zastąpione Hyalofanami, silniejszymi władczyniami! Rozelitowa: Miłość to iluzja… każda kobieta spotka potwora… i przyjdzie kostucha… Miodowa: Boję się, że dojdzie do przypadkowego zakażenia połowy Homeworld… Pokój do ćwiczeń piosenki zakażenia ma dziurę… Przez nią wydostanie się zakażenie! Czarna: Każda wizja, jest inna, Niezapominajkowa! Co ty o tym sądzisz? Niezapominajkowa: M-m-moja- m – m –moja wizja przedstawia t-to samo c-c-co w-w-wizj-j-j-a Past-pastelow-e-e-j Szafir. Pastelowa: A więc Szafiry! Uważajcie na wymiar mój i Czarnej Szafir, a my postaramy się coś z nią zrobić… Może do kiedyś. Szafiry: Żegnajcie Szafiry wracają do swoich wymiarów, lecz mimo lęku potrafią dalej walczyć o siebie i swoje ideały… CIĄG DALSZY MOŻE KIEDYŚ NASTĄPI OC użyte w odcinku należą do:RobsonW | IlyAnimatronka | Madziulka200 | MrocznyK | Lemøn | MarySP | Maxakii Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Kreatywność Maxakii